Whatever It Takes
by KBRC10
Summary: Insert for 7x15, Reckoning. She'll do whatever it takes to get home to her husband, even if it means playing Kelly Nieman's sick games.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle.**

* * *

Kate watched Kelly like a hawk, her eyes following her every move as she tried to work out what was being said over the phone. Kelly was looking frantically around the room, her eyes darting from the computer screen; to the image of herself with Kate face photoshopped onto hers, and then back to the woman she held prisoner on her surgical table.

Kate's fingers continue their frantic mission to break free from the restraints that kept her plastered to the table she had woken up on. She had long lost the feeling her feet, her bare toes had given up trying to find purchase against the metal plate at the bottom of the table, as the strap around her ankles cut off her circulation sending pins and needles through her legs and bare feet. Her breathing had become much shallower now, the band around her chest constricting her lungs from expanding and the cloth in her mouth preventing her from taking a full breath of air. All signs that told her she was running out of time.

She jumped as Kelly put the phone down and slammed her hands down on her computer desk, causing the scalpels to clink together softly, a quiet reminder of the danger she was currently facing. She tried to work out Kelly's body language, her shoulder were tense and her fingertips turning white as she griped the table top. She watched her take a deep breath and relax, the movement sending a shiver down Kate's spine, as somehow this woman in a more relaxed state terrifies her even more. A person who is stressed out tends to make more mistakes which in turn means more means for Kate to gain leverage and escape. But a calm Kelly, that would indicate that she knows exactly what she is doing and she has thought the whole thing out and is in control, less of a chance of her making a mistake. Less of a chance for Kate to escape.

Kelly turns to face her, her mouth curved into a faux smile as she approaches the table that holds Kate prisoner. In her hand she holds a bottle of water, it is a full bottle, still sealed and for Kate who can't remember the last time she drank something it's a lifeline that she desperately needs. Kelly fingers trace her jawline again and Kate tries her best to still her shaking body. She forces her eyes to stay open, though the desire to close them and shut out the sadistic doctor's face is strong.

"Humm, such beautiful features," Kelly muses, her face contorted into a sickening smile, "it's a shame that you won't be here to see the final product." Kelly's words are cold against Kate's ears making her want to curl into a ball in Castle's arms. This isn't her, she isn't acting like a cop, she is acting like a wife who needs her husband. But through all of her fears she knows the only way to get home to her wonderful husband is to do what she does best – be a Detective.

Kate grunts against the gag, her eyes flicking between the water in Kelly hand and the woman's piercing blue eyes. She pleads with her eyes, trying to reach the small part of Kelly that might feel sorry for her and take pity on her.

"Oh Detective, you know I hate covering up such a beautiful face, but I don't know if I can trust you to behave yourself" Kelly sneers at her, her voice slick as she reaches and curls a lock of Kate's hair around her finger. Kate lets her, refusing to flinch away from her as she keeps her eyes locked with the Doctors. "Can I trust you not to start screaming again Kate?"

Kate nods gently, her head still swimming from the drugs she has been pumped with, but it must work as Kelly reaches for the cloth around Kate's face. Her fingers skim her cheekbones and she pauses and Kate feels like her heart has stopped in her chest.

"I'm warning you, if you scream again it will be the last sound you make" she warns Kate sternly, gaining another small but certain nod from Kate.

Kelly's smile is sickening as she pulls the cloth from Kate's teeth and rest it against her neck. Kate swallows hard and purses her lips together, holding back the urge to scream and plead for someone to save her, knowing that it got her nowhere last time. Panicking now will only make the situation worse and she can't risk it. Not when she has two of her fingers frantically plucking away at the fabric surrounding her wrist.

"I'm glad you're seeing sense Kate. I hate seeing such a beautiful creature restrained like this, but it's the only way I'm afraid, you understand that don't you?" it wasn't a rhetorical question and Kate realised that when Kelly took her lack of response as defiance and raised her eyebrows at her waiting for her response. Kate nodded in agreement, giving the woman exactly what she wants.

Kate focuses her eyes on the water in Kelly hand and her lips part at the thought of having just the slightest sip. She hears the crack of the bottle as Kelly breaks the seal and takes a drink for herself, she take three large gulps before holding the bottle in front of her.

"Here" Kelly offers as she lower the bottle to Kate's dry lips, cradling her free hand around the back of Kate's head to lift it slightly from the table. "I know you must be thirsty" she soothes as she presses the bottle to Kate's lips and lets the water trickle into her mouth. Kate swallows greedily, trying to take in as much of the cold liquid as possible before it is cruelly pulled away. The final droplets of water splashing on the scrub shirt that Kelly has dressed her in.

Kelly screws the cap back on and turns to the computer table to place it down again.

"Thank you" Kate whispers, making Kelly turn her attention back to the terrified looking woman on her table. She knew what the detective was capable of, hence the restraints. Had she left her untied or even partially untied, Kelly knew that she would be on the floor with the detective on top of her within seconds. Tenacity and determination were two of the detective's finer qualities that Kelly Nieman knew Kate possessed. But hearing her say thank you, showing gratitude to her captor who just showed her a morsel of kindness was not what she was expecting. She softened at that.

"Like I said, I don't like restraining you, but you left me with no choice. If you co-operate with me, then we will see about leaving the gag off."

"I know. I'm sorry I shouted" Kate lied, gaining the intended reaction from Kelly as the woman pulls over a stood and sits near her chest.

"You know Kate, I do admire you. Not just your beauty, but your strength of character as well. You really are remarkable, do you know that?" her fingers reach to stroke Kate's hair again. "Well of course you do, beautiful hair, striking cheekbones" her fingers trail lower across her face until they rest on her jaw line. "Great career, handsome husband, but there is one thing that isn't perfect," her hand rest on the bullet wound on Kate's chest and Kate can't help but slam her eyes shut at the sensation as she sucks in her chest in an attempt to get away. "It's alright Detective, I've seen your scars. I could get rid of them if you like?" She waits for a reply, seeing Kate turn her head to the side away from her questioning eyes. Kate focuses on the cool metal of the table to ground herself, she can't panic now, because if she does it's all over. She catches a glimpse at her hand, her fingertips are coated with her own blood as the nylon digs into her soft flesh, but she refuses to give up despite the pain.

"But then again," Kelly continues, pulling her hand away from Kate, "there isn't much point now is there?"

"Kelly please." Kate begs, turning back towards the Doctor and forcing the bile in her throat to settle. "You've won. You and Tyson, you destroyed our lives for over a year now. I know what Tyson wants to do to me and Rick. But you're different, I can tell."

"Kate" Kelly warns, forcing Kate to rethink her tack.

"I know what you are going to do to me, and I've accepted that" she lies again as her fingers pick at the nylon surrounding her wrist. "But, like you said, I'm not perfect and you could fix that. You could help me."

"Why would I do that?" Kelly muses.

"Because you seek perfection. You told me that yourself, why would you want something that wasn't perfect?" She hated herself for saying it, it had taken her long enough to get over seeing the sight of her scars, but she tried to calm herself, and remind herself that if she plays this game then maybe she has a chance of getting home.

Kelly huffs a laugh as she continues to pet Kate's hair, "I remember the day we first met. I thought about your face, it was almost perfect"

"And you said you could fix me" Kate reminds her.

"I did." A silence hangs between them, and Kate sees the woman contemplating her next move, she could make her perfect, she could forget Jerry's revenge plan and look after herself. She could make Kate perfect, after all she seeks perfection.

"You're not a killer Kelly" Kate whispers, drawing the Doctor's attention back to her, "You haven't killed anyone yet, and you haven't harmed me, we could just-"

She's cut off by the ringing of Kelly's cell phone and both the women look over to the desk where the ringing phone lies. She's running out of time, but she has one piece of nylon between her fingertips if only it would snap, she would be free.

"I'm sorry Detective" Kelly says, turning back to face Kate briefly, "this conversation is over" with that she pulls the cloth back up into Kate's mouth, cutting off her pleas for her to stop and think.

The fact that Kate can no longer talk spurs her on to fight against the restraints harder. Her heart drops when Kelly answers the phone. It's Tyson. He has Rick. And when Kelly tells her it will all be over soon, she knows she needs to get free. NOW!

* * *

 **Original Prompt: 7x15 when Tyson calls he tells Kelly they have more time so Kelly and Kate talk again. Kelly is in awe of Beckett so she takes her gag out and talks to her, giving her water, telling her that she doesn't like restraining her etc, Kate plays along, trying to get on her good side to buy time and tries to talk her round.**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. I saw this prompt a while ago and just can't leave this episode alone!**


End file.
